PS I Imprinted On You
by BlackVeilBridesNeverShoutNever
Summary: Stella Ridgeway moves to Forks to live with her uncle Charlie Swan, when she meets the boy of her dreams. What happens when she finds out about his supernatural secret? Will she be-able to handle it or will it drive her over the edge?
1. Golden Eyes

Author Note: Hey! This is my first publishing on this site so don't get mad at me if my story's aren't that wonderful. (This site is different then Quizilla)

Hello, Mariah 2/05/10

It's been a while hasn't it? Well mom says I must go to a place called Forks, Washington to live with her Charlie and cousin Bella. I don't particularly want to go, I will surely miss the sunny days in California. I hope there will be something interesting there atleast, otherwise I will probably die of boredom before I'm 18.

Well I'll be going now I've got to pack.

With lots of love,

Your sister Stella

My sister was 19 and currently in college so I only got to see her on holidays. I was walking through the airport trying to find Charlie and Bella, I finally spotted them in the swarm of people.

"There she is!" Yelled uncle Charlie.

"Hey, Chief" I said while using my nick name for him. He pulled me into a hug.

"Oh, you remember Bella" he said pointing to a beautiful girl with golden eyes that looked nothing like the 'Bella' I used to read books with.

"Hey Stell" she said. Jesus Christ! Her voice even sounded different, Like wind chimes.

"Hey Bell" I said. Deeply confused. That's when I noticed a man with golden eyes similar to 'Bella's' and bronze hair beside her. They were holding hand's.

Hmmmmm... could it possibly be Edward?

"This is my husband Edward Cullen." She said. Husband huh? Or brother you never told me about? I mean seriously how many people could possibly have golden eyes?

He smiled at me and held out his hand. I shook it.

"Hi I'm Stella, Stella Ridgeway." I said

"It's a pleasure to meet you Stella" He said. Smiling, I could see humor in his eyes.

What in the world is so funny? I wondered.


	2. Meeting Jacob

"Hi! I'm Alice! and this is my family Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Renesmee" She said

_Is this whole town invaded with golden eyed models or what? _Edward laughed

I looked at him confused. I rolled my eyes.

"Hi, I'm Stella" I said smiling.

I had spent the day with Cullens.

They were pretty interesting. They were cold, golden eyed, and never ate when I did.

I was thinking of a reason for these traits.

_Vampires_

They're vampires, it's a good thing Edwards not here because I'm pretty sure he can read minds.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, I ran down the steps and to the door, answering it hastily.

I opened it to reveal a hot tanned boy."Hi, I'm Jacob-" When I met his eyes he stopped talking and froze like a statue, sending me into a trance.

"Jacob!" Said another male voice breaking our trance to reveal another shirtless boy.

he was smirking."Hey chicka, what's your name?" He asked

"Stella"

"Why are you at Bella's house?" He asked.

"I'm her cousin" I replied.

"She didn't tell us about her cousin"

"She didn't tell me about any hot shirtless boys either" I said walking back inside. I heard him crack up. They walked in noticing the pictures of me.

"I never noticed these before" said Jacob

"That's because Alice if you know her saw them and just had to hang them everywhere." I said. The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Stella, where are you?" Asked a worried Bella.

"I'm at home with Jacob and..."Embry" He said.

"Yeah Embry why?"

"Just wondering" She said

"Okay if you say so" I said suspiciously

"Bye" She said and hung up.

_How rude_

"So... we better go since Bella's not here" Said Embry

"Ummm...alright bye"

They left after a few moments of akward silence.

_Jacob is so hot._


	3. Vampire Secret

Stella was in her room painting her walls, when Bella walked into the room with Edward.

"What did Jacob say?" She asked

"They wanted to talk to you, I guess" I said while trying to draw the thorns on the roses.

"Oh"

_Wow, very educated answer Mrs. Fang.  
_

Edward eyes went wide.

_Oh Shit.  
_

"Lets just pretend I didn't think that" I said to him, pretending that I was obsorbed in my work.

But of course, no one can just pretend anymore and I was dragged to Eddie's Volvo.

We drove to the Cullens and Bella pulled me out of the car and we walked in the house.

We were then greeted by Alice.

"I knew you'd figure it out!" She squealed hugging me excitedly.

"The bloods out of the bag now." Emmett joked.

"Alright, time to explain." Said Carlisle with his arm draped around Esme's shoulder...and thats when I was told all about the vampires and thier powers.

Me and Alice were pretty much sisters now, and Rosalie, I'm just going to say that I've been on better terms with my enemie.

So I thought maybe today I could try and find Jacob in La Push.

So guess what? I get Bella's old truck.

So I'm pretty much freezing because the freakin' heaters broken!

I search around asking if anyones seen Jacob Black and I find out absolutely nothing!

Some dude asked me 'Have you checked the forest, yet?"

Do I look the type of idiot that would wonder around the forest for some dumb guy.

If you aswered yes than congratulations! You must know me really well.

Well I searched the forest and guest what?

If your answer has the word lost in it than your correct.

Yep, I got lost.

_Rustle.  
_  
"Whose there?" I said preparing to use my super awesome ninja skills.

_Crunch.  
_

"Ok whoever you are this isn't funny!"

_Sniff.  
_

"What the hell?"

Then out of nowhere a huge sandy wolf-thing stepped into view.

"Holy Shit!" I squealed staring at the huge creature.

_It's staring at me. OMG!OMG! He's going to eat me.  
_"

Ummm... Hi." I said nervously.

It just snorted back.  
"Out of all the times to have a animal translator this is the time to have one" I said, and I swear it grinned at me.

"Ughhh...If I did have one I would ask you how to get out of this forest..." I continued, it started walking in a certain direction and then looked back at me.

_It wants me to follow.  
_

I shrugged and followed him through the forest, I was suprised went we reached the edge of the forest.

I smiled at it "Thank you." I said patting his head.

He turned to go "Wait!" He stopped "If you see Jacob Black tell him that I want to talk to him." I said.

He grinned and nodded.

A piercing wolf howl rang through the forest and the wolf trotted off.

I sighed "It's not everyday you have a conversation with a wolf." and walked to my car.


End file.
